Hyde
is a Blader appearing in the Beyblade Burst Turbo anime. He fights with his Beyblade Dead Hades 11Turn Zephyr'. He is the younger brother of Phi. Appearance Hearts is a tall person with pale skin, razor-sharp teeth, and long lavender-white hair with bangs covering his right eye. And just like his older brother, Phi, he has heterochromia eyes; his right eye being red and his left eye green. He wears a black collar with silver studs, and a black gloved, bodysuit with dark-yellow lines on the torso, arm sleeves, and legs. The lines on the torso are an acute angle and mirrored, with the angle points on the hip section, the arm sleeves has two lines, one on the inner arm section and the second on the outer, and the legs are on both the outer and inner thigh sections that join below the knee, splits off at the foot and form a square-like line on the boots. The suit also sports violet plating on the arm sleeves, a violet full-connected pauldron, two violet rings around each upper arm and each shin, and a violet belt with a silver buckle, which has a purple base, and a white robe with violet borders. The robe is segmented into four flaps: the front one has purple markings on it, the left and right flaps have a silver plating with purple markings, and the last one is pure white. The suit also sports white hexagons with chartreuse borders: three on the pauldron, two on each forearm, and one on the left and right robe flap. When he activates his Beyblade's avatar, Hearts' hair turns rose pink at the end and moves like fire. Personality In contrast to his elder brother, Hearts is an extrovert, expressing his thoughts without hesitation, and boasts about how strong he is. He also has a habit of acting like an entertainer: providing enough amusement to the audiences' content, which was shown during his first match with Aiger Akabane. These traits are a double-edge sword; when he lost to Valt Aoi, he became shocked and infuriated at his loss. Like his brother, Hearts also possesses a dark presence and thirst for conflict. Biography Background ''Beyblade Burst Turbo Beyblades * Dead Hades 11Turn Zephyr': Hearts' primary Beyblade in Beyblade Burst Turbo until it was destroyed by his own brother, Phi. Special Moves * Dead Impulse: Hades channels its energy into the 6 outer hexagons and singular hexagon in the middle while using its weight to deal a devastating blow to its opponent. * Dead Gravity: While circling around the opponent, Hades slowly closes in while knocking them around. A purple stream covers Hades as it closes in on its opponent, knocking them upwards in a pillar of purple light. Battles Relationships Phi is his older brother they shared a good relationship until the day phi and hearts broke into a fight Evel Oxford Aiger Akabane Gallery HEAAARTS.jpg Aiger, Phi, and Hartz.jpg Aiger vs. Hartz.jpg Screenshot_20190125-182600.jpg Screenshot 2019-01-05 at 17.33.05.jpg Trivia * He is the second character in the ''Beyblade Burst series after his brother Phi to have heterochromia iridum. * The hexagonal details in the purple sections of his suit resemble the designs in the layer of his Beyblade. * Like Aiger, Hearts has a Level Chip for his Dead Hades, but colored red opposed to Aiger's golden Level Chip, making him the first Blader so far to have a red Level Chip. * He is the second character that can change the color of his hair when he gets serious in battle, the first one is Aiger Akabane. * The purple markings on his coat bear a resemblance to the logo of the Dark Nebula. *his birthday is July 15 after his brothers birthday which is July 16 References Category:Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Category:Male Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Characters Category:Turbo 4 Category:World Champions